Let Sleeping Rogues Lie
by asuka.souryou
Summary: "Pria Brengsek jarang sekali setia pada satu orang" - Oh Luhan, Kepala sekolah. sekalipun begitu Baekhyun harus mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk gairah dan pengorbanan. inspired story from the novel with same title.


**Let Sleeping Rogues Lie**

 **inspired from the story with the same title.**

 **pairing**

 **Chanbaek**

 **hunhan**

 **Kaisoo.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Typo bertebaran, Eyd amblas.**

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah Anda sedang menunggu diruangannya" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil ketika asisten kepercayaan Ayahnya itu membimbingnya menuju ruangan sang _Viscount_.

Ia melewati beberapa pelayan cantik yang membungkuk untuk memberi hormat padanya. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tampak tersipu ketika si tuan muda itu tersenyum menyebarkan pesonanya. Beberapa dari mereka terkikik dan memerah menggoda menatapnya, dan Chanyeol terpesona ketika beberapa pelayan itu memakai seragam ketat menujukan lekukan indah tubuh mereka.

"Silahkan Tuan muda" Suara Asisten sang ayah membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya lalu berjalan membuka pintu itu.

Pemandangan pertama Ia lihat adalah sang ayah yang tengah membaca beberapa document ditangannya dan tampak tak terganggu atau setidaknya tergugah atas kedatangannya yang berdiri tanggung.

"Duduklah Chanyeol" Suara bass itu memintanya untuk duduk dan senantiasa Chanyeol menuruti. Yah setidaknya Dia harus bersikap baik jika Mau keinginannya terkabul.

"Kudengar Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan ku?" Wajah galak sang ayah terpasang membuat nyali Chanyeol ciut.

Chanyeol membusungkan dadanya dan menarik nafas mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan membuka mulutnya. "Ayah, Aku ingin pergi Ke SM "

Tatapan galak sang ayah melunak saat pria itu melepaskan kacamatanya. "Pasti nak, pasti. Kau akan kesana saat umurmu tiga belas tahun, seperti kakak mu"

 _U_ _gh,_ Satu tahun lagi. Chanyeol tidak sanggup kalau harus tinggal lebih lama bersama bibi Cho Eunhee dan pamannya Cho Saejong di Bucheon. lebih baik Ia dihukum cambuk daripada harus kembali.

"Aku ingin pergi ketika Yoora kembali musim gugur ini" Dapat Ia lihat Ayahnya mengerut kening sesaat lalu menghela nafasnya" Menurut Yoochun bahkan teman-temannya adayang sudah masuk SM ketika mereka umur delapan tahun." Chanyeol buru-buru menambahkan.

"Mereka mungkin sudah fasih berbahasa inggris" Sahut Ayahnya.

"Aku juga"

"Tapi menurut paman mu Kau bahkan belum bisa membaca naskah kuno" Timpal Ayahnya membuat dirinya berdecak kesal. Bagaimana Ia bisa belajar naskah kuno, jika wanita tua itu hanya membuarjannya membaca Kitab dan buku tatakrama ataupun membuatnya berlutut seharian dengan dalih mensyukuri keindahan alam.

"Naskah kuno lebih sulit dibanding isi kepala Yoochun. bahkan Yoora-"

"Tidak usah berkilah dan membawa kedua kakak mu dalam urusan ini." Ayahnya mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoin miliknya kemejanya. "Sayangnya untuk masuk kesana Kau harus pandai berbahasa inggris dan mampu membaca inggris kuno dulu." Ujar Ayahnya tak ayal membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesal.

"Kau bisa menguji Ku. Tes saja" Sahut Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak perlu menguji mu. Perkataan pamanmu sudah cukup" Putus sang Ayah.

Chanyeol merasa pusing dengan perkataan Ayahnya itu. Itu berarti Ia tak akan bisa keluar dari keluarga Cho itu secepatnya. Tak akan pernah bisa! Setepah ibunya tiada sang ayah menitipkannya 'sementara' bersama keluarga itu, namun terhitung sampai saat ini berarti Ia sudah disana Selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Chanyeol berhenti menangisi kepergian ibunya ketika bibi Eunhee melai menamparnya ketika Ia mmerindukan ibunya dan menangis. Tapi itu Tak berarti apapun untuk menghentikan pikiran liarnya dan menahan lidahnya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan Aku tinggal disini, jika Aku tidak bisa Ke SM. Dan ayah bisa mengawasi belajarku. Aku pasti bisa membaca Naskah itu" Tawar Chanyeol berusaha melepaskannya dari sangkar emas itu.

"Mengapa Kau tidak ingin tinggal dengan pamanmu lagi?"

Chanyeol harus jawab apa, apa bibinya itu mengatakan cara 'mendidiknya' dengan puluhan Pukulan atau siraman air dingin karena seluruh sikapnya. Wanita itu slalu mengancam akan membeberkan kelainannya atau bisa dibilang sifat buruknya Kalau Ia tak bersikap baik. Dan Chanyeol akan memutar permbicaraan bahwa Ia akan memperlihatkan bekas cambukannya kalau-kalau Ia terjadi. Ia tak akan bisa meninggalkan keluarga Cho jika sampai Ayahnya tau kebejatannya.

Dulu Ayahnya berkata bahwa dirinya memerlukan lingkungan disiplin setelah menjadi anak bungsu kesayangan ibunya. Jadi mana mungkin keinginannya terkabul untuk dirinya yang amoral. Tidak Dia tidak akan membiarkan mimpi buruknya jadi nyata.

"Rumah itu tidak seperti rumah... Itu saja."

Ayahnya tersenyum kecil nan tipis "Kau mirip... Ah, Sudahlah. lupakan, Aku pikir Kau lebih baik tetap bersama mereka." Ujar Ayahnya membuat Chanyeol putus asa. Jadi itu berarti butuh waktu satu tahun untuk tetap bersabar dn menerima semua _khotbah-khotbah_ _wesley_ dan bertekuk lutut Dilantai marmer yang memanas disiang hari. Dan setahun lagi menerima semua cambukan dan kegelapan sendirian.

"Ayah Aku berjanji akan bersikap baik"

Taunya Ayahnya tertawa datar dan menatap kearahnya sekali lagi. " Aku tidak yakin Kau bisa, lagi pula ini bukan tentang perilaku mu. Ini karena Aku harus Ke Korea utara untuk merundingkan tentang perdamain dan Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu disi sendirian atau memanggil guru pendamping secepat itu."

Omong kosong, perdamaian ataupun alasan Ayahnya itu hanya sebuah alasan saja, dan Chanyeol sungguh membenci Ayahnya saat itu. Ia sudah berusaha bersikap baik, tapi Tak adayang berubah. Ayahnya terlalu buta dan tidak peduli akannya. Terkadang Chanyeol mempertanyakan, kemana semua kasih sayang Ayahnya setelah ibunya tiada.

Dada chaChanyeol menyesak dan terasa sakit; air matanya Tampa terasa mengalir begitu saja. Chanyeol menahannya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak bisa menangis, Ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Sebentar lagi Ia akan beranjak dewasa dan pergi Ke SM. Maka tanpa pamit Ia berbalik melewati pintu itu dengan perasaan tak terarah.

Ia sudah berusaha membuat moral yang sesuai keinginan Ayah dan Bibinya. Tapi, apa gunanya? Ia masih berkata kotor, Ia masih tak terkendali dengan gairahnya yang slalu bangkit ketika melihan wanita cantik atau _Carier_ manis, jadi hukuman akan slalu menantinya.

Baiklah jika itu mau mereka. Dia akan menderita seperti yang mereka inginkan dengan memberi mereja alasan untuk menghukumnya sampai mati. Jadi ketika dilorong Ia melihat gadis yang menarik perhatiannya masih ada, tanpa malu Chanyeol memandang menggoda kagum payudara ranum gadis itu.

Pelayan itu tertawa sumbang " Tuan Park, nakal sekali kau!" _Nakal_. Chanyeol suka panggilan itu. Maka Ia berjanji mulai sekarang Ia akan memperlihatkan pada dunia dan semua orang, siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

#…#

Byun Baekhyun _seosangnim_ menatap amplop penolakannya. Itu adalah amplop keenamnya yang di kembalikan oleh _Mr_ Kangin untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Andai saja Mr Kangin mau setidaknya membaca satu suratnya ini tidak akan sesulit itu ; Ia akan menyampaikan semua permasalahannya pada pria itu dengan mudah.

Matanya mulai terasa panas dan basah. Apalagi yang bisa Ia usahakan? Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi sedangkan Ayahnya semakin terperosok sekarat, kalau Ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

 _Tok Tok_...

"Kau bebas?" Kepala sekolah untuk wanita muda Mrs Oh Luhan menyapanya ketika memasuki ruangan miliknya.

"Oh, Mr Lu," Baekhyun langsung memasukan surat-suratnya Ke laci miliknya, lalu memaksakan sebuah senyuman. " Aku baru saja istirahat setelah melihat grafik rapot siswa"

Mr Luhan atau Oh Luhan itu duduk disisi lain meja, rambutnya yang berombak tersisir rapih. " Aku tidak iri pada mu. Malah bersyukur Kau mengambil alih tugas itu.

 _Carrier_ cantik itu tidak akan merasa demikian kalau saja Ia tahu skandal apayang membelitnya, membelit nama keluarga Byun di Bucheon.

Penjaga pintu tiba-tiba masuk dan memberi tahu Luhan " Lord Ansan hendak menemui anda Tuan"

Tiba-tiba tenggorokan Baekhyun terasa kering ketika mendengarnya. Lord Ansan? Keponakannya Cho Saejong disini? Untuk apa? apa _Viscount_ Ansan itu datang untuk menemuinya karena Serangan jahat pamannya itu terhadap Ayahnya? apa Baekhyun boleh berharap jika ini sebuah jalan untuknya.

Tapi itu tidak masuk akal. sang _viscount_ tidak mungkin mengenalnya. Lagi pula hubungan Keponakan-paman itu sudah putus kabarnya. Bahkan Ia ragu Lord Ansas utu tahu skandalnya.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya heran "Tapi Aku tidak mengenal Lord Ansan itu"

"Kedatangannya mengenai calon siswa baru" Kata si penjaga pintu.

Taunya perkataan itu membuat Baekhyun lega. Jadi ini sebuah kebetulan eh?

"Aku tidak membuka pendaftaran tahun ini" Tukas Luhan. Sambil mengingat-ingat kalau suaminya selaku pemilik yayasan memang menyetujui permintaannya untuk tidak membuka pendaftaran bagi siswi dan _Carier_ tahun ini.

Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun " Apa Kau tahu sesuatu tantang Lord Ansan itu?"

"Sedikit," Jawab Baekhyun. "Dia mewarisi gelar itu dua bulan yang lalu dari kakaknya, yang dikenal dengan sang _the honorable_ Park Yoochun"

Mata rusaLuhan membulat " Si Bajingan yang menyukai janda?"

"Kabarnya begitu"

"Aku ingin tau, untuk apa Dia kesini. Setauku Dia belum memiliki anak" Luhan melirik penjaga pintu yang menunggu lalu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. "Faktanya suamiku rekannya. Dan gosip tentang bajingan itu telah menggoda separuh gadis dan janda di Seoul dan Myongdong tidak Diragukan" Cerca Luhan membuat pemuda mungil dihadapannya mengernyit.

"Itu mustahil" Baekhyun cukup tau bahwa Seoul tidak sesempit itu. "Penduduk Seoul sejuta lebih. Dan pengnghuni kerajaan yang terhormat tidak mungkin melanggar adat kan?" Lagi pula jika benar itu berarti Dia setidaknya meniduri seorang gadis minimal sepuluh satu hari"

Luhan memicing tidak suka atas gagasan yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Memang sedikisedikit orang tang mampu memahami cara kerja otak Baekhyun. "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Sehun tentang pesta-pestanya itu"

Oh Sehun, sang pemilik yayasan sekaligus _pemilik_ Luhan itu diketahui memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik dengan _viscount_ Ansan itu. Pemuda pendiam dan datar yang pernah Ia temui. Tapi dalam benaknya Ia berpikir ' _itu berarti suami atasan nya itupun sering ikut pesta semasa lajang kan?'_ Tapi Ia tak akan tahu kebenarannya, karena Setahunya ketika Luhan bercerita, sosok sehun sangat terlihat _family men._

"Apa Dia datang untuk menggoda Ku?"

"Kurasa tidak" Sahut Baekhyun menanggapi pemikiran aneh atasannya itu.

Luhan mendengus "Tapi Aku tetap tidak Mau menemuinya" Luhan menoleh cepat kearah Baekhyun dan berkata dengan lugasnya. " Kau saja yang temui Dia. Kau harus mulai belakar menghadapi hal seperti ini. Lagi pula Aku yakin melihat sikap Lord Ansan itu, Kau pasti bisa bersikap diplomatis."

"Tapi..."

"Aku mengandalkan mu"

 _Oh sial_. Ia takut kalau-kalau pria itu mengenalinya atau mengenali marganya. _Itu konyol_. Byun adalah nama yang umum, kecil kemungkinan Lord Ansan itu kenal para dokter di Bucheon.

Maka dengan ragu Ia bangkit. Ia harus menyenangkan Luhan, karena dengan itu akan memperkuat posisinya disekolah ini.

Ia berjalan keruangan tunggu dengan ragu. Baekhyun dapat melihat pria berdiri tangguh dengan tubuh tegap dan bahu lebar membelakanginya. Sesekali Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, dan Ia berdehem kecil untuk menghilangkannya.

" _Lord_... Ansan?" merasa tersapa pemuda itu berbalik menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya. Baekhyun kembali gugup. Wajah tampan sang _Viscount_ ternyata bukanlah gosip belaka. Dan tatapan tajam yang menghujam Baekhyun itu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemuda ini tampaknya memang seorang ' _pemain'_. Baekhyun hanya punya waktu sekejap menyiapkan mental ketika pria itu menatapnya menakjubkan dengan mata tajam miliknya.

"Kau... Luhan?" Tampaknya pewaris Park ini ragu melihatnya. itu hal wajar Dia ragu bahwa dirinya memang bukan sang pemilik yayasan.

Dengan degup jantung yang melambat Baekhyun melangkah maju dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Bukan, _My Lord_. Saya Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun kembali mengangkat tubuhnya sekedar melihat apakah sang _Viscount_ tampak mengenali nama belakangnya.

Tapi Lord Ansan itu hanya menatapnya sekilas, seolah Baekhyun adalah pemuda rendahan."Aku ingin bicara dengan kepala sekolah"

"Beliau sibuk, sehingga beliau mengirimku" Baekhyun menegap, berusaha terlihat berwibawa ketika melihat pria didepannya tampak kesal.

"Saya staf administrasi dan guru matematika disini. ketika ada kesempatan Saya juga mempelajari alam lewat ilmu pengetahuan alam."

Tatapan sang viscount melunak "Seorang pecinta alam ya?. itu bagus, sekolah untuk gadis dan carier muda memang seharusnya memiliki banyak guru seperti itu."

Pujian sepontan itu taunya membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Pasalnya selain Luhan tidak ada satupun orang yang menganggap kebisaannya adalah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan sebagai sebuah kelebihan. Yang pasti tidak ada pria yang seperti itu, terkecuali ayahnya tentu saja. _Luar biasa._

TapI setelah pujian itu sang viscount tersenyum menawan sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan cermat. sang viscount menujukan daya tariknya dan membuat Baekhyun berubah sinis setelahnya. Rupanya, pria ini ahli dalam mengambil hati ya. Tak heran kalau banyak wanita ataupun Carier yang jatuh begitu saja.

"Kau pasti heran mengapa Aku disini" Lord Ansan melanjutkan. Tiba-tiba senyumnya lenyap. "Begini, kakak Ku dan istrinya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan bulan lalu"

"Saya turut berduka cita" Gumam Baekhyun.

Lord Ansan itu mengangguk "Mereka meninggalkan satu putra carrier berumur Delapan tahun. _The honorable_ Park Jongkook. Itu sebabnya Aku kesini untuk mendaftarkannya disekolah khusus carrier dan gadis disini"

"Penjaga pintu pasti sudah memberi tahu jika Kami tidak membuka pendaftaran untuk saat ini"

Satu alis Lord Ansan terangkat "Aku bisa membayar mahal untuk itu"

Syukurlah bukan Luhan yang menangani sang viscount ini- asumsi bahwa reputasinya bisa dibeli akan langsung mengakhiri diskusi mejemukan ini. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin mengusir sang viscount sampai Ia tahu apakah pria itu bisa membantu ayahnya.

"Kebetulan" kata Baekhyun ramah dan halus." atasan saya tidak harus mengambil tawaran yang paling datang. Beliau butuh lebih dari sekedar alasan sebelum mempertimbangkan tawaran Anda"

"Aku menghargai sikap selektif atasan mu juga kurikulum yang unik. Tapi apakah karena batas jumlah murid yang kalian tetapkan sendiri- kalian menolak satu murid cerdas yang mungkin bisa menjunjung nama baik sekolah?"

"Ada beberapa sekolah lain-"

"Aku tidak akan mendaftarkan kudaku disana, apalagi seorang anak polos. sekolah-sekolah itu dikelola dengan buruk, memberi pendidikan yang Tak jelas dan ala kadarnya."

 _Well,_ Lord Ansan jelas sudah melakukan penyelidikan yang bagus. Dan dengan sedikit penyesuain, Luhan bisa menerima satu murid lagi. Lagipula Baekhyun bisa membantu Lord Ansan dalam Hal ini.

Tapi pertama, Ia harus meyakinkan atasannya itu untuk mengizinkannya. Dan karena itu Baekhyun harus tahu lebih banyak. "Bagaimana Anda bisa mengurus keponakan Anda? Bukankah tidak lazim seorang bujang ditunjuk sebagai wali?"

" Pria berkeluarga yang ditunjuk kakakku meninggal beberapa tahun silam, tapi Yoochun tidak pernah mengubah wasiatnya." Suaranya menjadi sedikit tajam "Lalai dan bodoh adalah kebiasaannya."

Begitulah yang Baekhyun dengar. Di Bucheon,Park Yoochun dikenal sebagai pria bodoh yang senang menghamburkan uang. Pria itu menelantarkan property nya dan hidup bermewah-mewahan. Baekhyun Tak heran jika dia meninggalkan setumpuk utang pada adiknya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya Saya harus tahu, apakah Anda wali dari tuan muda Jungkook? Saya ingin mengetahui status hukum Anda dengan jelas"

"Bukan" Gumamnya "Setidaknya belum. Aku yakin akan mendapatkannya"

Dengan reputasinya? yang benar saja. Baekhyun jelas tidak yakin atas pernyataan pria itu.

"Apa hanya Anda kerabatnya?"

Rahang sang viscount mengeras sesaat lalu berkata " Paman dan bibiku mengajukan hal yang Sama"

 _Cho Saejong?_

"Kakak Anda pasti mewariskan banyak harta" Ujar Baekhyun, mengingat Baekhyun begitu tau ketamakan pasangan Cho itu.

"Well, Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Tidak ada niat mengambil harta keponakannku sendiri." Lord Ansan tampak mendengus.

"Oh, Saya tidak bermaksud..."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah kesengsaraan Jungkook dengan tinggal ditirani seperti mereka."

Baekhyun sangat mempercayai itu. Pasangan Cho itu membuat neraka diprinsip dan perilaku mereka sendiri.

sumber dukanya pun bermuara pada pasangan gila itu. Jadi Baekhyun mengerti situasi sang viscount yang Sama gawatnya dengan kondisinya.

Melihat kepedulian sang viscount terhada keponakannya membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis mengingat Ayahnya dulu begitu protective terhadap masa depan Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang, uang mereka Tak lebihnya jam pasir setiap bulannya.

Ia harus mengembalikan kehidupan Ayahnya-meskipun itu berarti Dia harus menyeret Lord Ansan ini.

Ya, _itu keputusan terbaik saat ini._

"Baiklah my Lord, Aku akan membantu mu" Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang mengerutkan keningnya.

 _'menarik'_ pikirnya.

Tbc

End/ continue?

Hallo, this is my first fanfiction for kpop I think. well banyak banget typonya kayaknya. cerita ini terinspirasi buku yg Aku baca. Greget bangeeeeettttt, bayangin Antony-Madeline sebagai chanbaek wkwkwk. Tp Aku gak bisa GS.

huhu, I'm Fujoshi.

so, I hope you like. but Don't like, don't read.

Aku menghargai setiap pendapat dan kritik yang membangun. tidak dengan flame.

Diharap bijak hehe

review please?


End file.
